The Adventure of the Luxor Diamond
by TJ Waters
Summary: This was a story I wrote to play with the 221B board game. Hope you enjoy!


The Adventure of the Luxor Diamond

The famed Luxor Diamond, known as the Sun Diamond in its native Egypt because of its spherical cut and yellow tint, has been stolen from the Museum and its owner, Akram Karr, has been found dead in the exhibit room beside a broken display case. The weapon, a crowbar, was found beside the body covered in blood. Witness statements tell of a man running from the Museum knocking down an old homeless woman and being caught by a constable before the thief could leave the museum grounds. Even though an extensive search has been made of the area inside and out the diamond has vanished.

The only people present at the time of the murder were:

Clarence Winbourne the museum curator. It is a well known fact that if he cannot find funds the museum could close. When searched he is found to be carrying the travel box for the diamond, but the box is empty.

Barney Dobbs the security guard. He has dark rings around his eyes and has to stifle three yawns while being questioned. He said he was on his hourly rounds, but he had already performed these fifteen minutes before. When searched he is found to have a small travel clock in his pocket.

Pirate Polly, named for the brown leather eye patch she wears, is a homeless woman new to the area. She has been sleeping in the alley behind the museum for the last week. She says the thief woke her when leaving the museum by a squeaky window overlooking the alley. The window has marks of being forced from the outside. When searched the police find a few coins, some stale bread, a large white marble and an old wooden smoking pipe.

Sir Septimus Wheeler, a well know collector of rare gems, was found to be carrying a large sum of money when he was searched and he refuses to explain the reason for his late night visit.

Arlo Tender, a notorious jewel thief who stole the Luxor Diamond, was extensively searched and nothing was found on him. He admits to breaking into the museum, but says the police cannot prove he stole the diamond.

Constable Dutton is routinely searched in case Arlo Tender placed the diamond upon his person during the struggle, but nothing untoward is found.

In a fit of pique Inspector Gregson has come to 221B Baker Street to request Sherlock Holmes's help. Holmes states it would be simple to explain a) Who killed Akram Karr? b) Why? And c) Where the Diamond is hidden.

'We must look at the whole picture and place everyone in their proper locations,' said Holmes staring into the fire. 'First we have Mr Winbourne, the curator. He needed money to save his beloved museum and so intended on stealing the diamond and selling it.'

'Probably to Sir Septimus Wheeler,' said Gregson slapping his knee. 'But where has he hidden the diamond, Mr Holmes?'

'All in good time, Inspector. If we then look at the fact that Mr Winbourne had the travel box for the diamond, it is suggestive of him wishing to remove it. The fact it was empty would also suggest that if he had stolen it then the buyer had already purchased the diamond, but the buyer would have taken the box and Sir Septimus still had a pocket full of money. Therefore the transaction had not taken place between them.'

'Are you saying they are innocent?' asked the Inspector.

'The only crime they committed was the intention to commit theft. Then we have Barney Dobbs. His constant yawns, dark circles under the eyes and the fact he was carrying a travel clock suggest that his only crime was sleeping on the job. Now we come to Arlo Tender; a more slippery customer I have never laid eyes on. Mr Tender broke into the museum through the alley window using the crowbar and proceeded to the Egyptian exhibit room. He then used the crowbar to break the display case. This alerted Mr Karr who caught Arlo Tender stealing the diamond. Arlo attacked Mr Karr with the crowbar and then exited through the window. This woke Polly, who was knocked down by Tender during his escape. I also assume that Constable Dutton is a trustworthy member of the force.'

'I have known Constable Dutton for many years. He would never be coerced into something like this.'

'I accept your appraisal of him. Then I have the answer you wish for, Inspector. Tender stole the diamond and passed it to his accomplice, Pirate Polly.'

'What makes you think she is an accomplice in this?'

'The window. With the marks on the outside showing Tender had used the window to gain entry, why did his entering not wake her. The window would have squeaked twice; once when he entered and once when he left. Therefore she was lying.'

'I understand your logic, Mr Holmes, but I will need more proof than a squeaky window.'

'There is one other remarkable thing.'

'And what is that?'

'The marble you found when searching her. The name she uses and the marble made everything quite clear. Pirate Polly wears an eye patch and the marble is not a marble at all. The marble is her glass eye she removed to hide the Luxor Diamond. It would be a simple to prove her wrongdoing with that as evidence.'

Inspector Gregson sat open mouthed. 'I never thought of that, Mr Holmes.'

'It is the only answer that fits the facts, Inspector.'

Inspector Gregson rose from the sofa. I do not know how you fathom these things, Mr Holmes, but I thank you for your assistance.'

'Think nothing of it, Inspector. I won't try and explain my methods to you right now fore I am still trying to explain them to Watson,' said Holmes turning to the good Doctor who had his head in the newspaper. 'And that is coming along at an infuriating pace.'


End file.
